One last time
by hufflefluff111
Summary: Short idea for the end of Supernatural. One last battle for the Winchester brothers and Cas.
1. chapter 1

Screams, blood, lights. The battle was infuriating. Corpses were scattered on the battlefield.

Angels, their vessels, demons, every creature of Heaven and Hell had their part in the battle.

One last battle to save humanity from a greater danger, one last time. God and his angels, still so devotedly worshiped by humankind, were now more than eager to kill each other and sin.

A bruised angel in a dirty trench coat was kneeling in a pool of blood, the silver blade still locked in his hand, as he watched the scene before him. Muffled sounds came to his ears, images blurred, slowed down. A silver blade in the throat of another angel, his grace vanishing, another brother lost. Even if at that point Angels were no better than the evil they were fighting.

"Cas... Cas!" A desperate, deep voice urged the angel in the trench coat to regain his senses. He stood up, he cannot resist to that voice, he cannot give up yet. That voice moved something inside him, and he must move past the pain, the weakness, past the broken souls, to reach him. He cannot let him down. That voice, that human voice, means family for him more than every angel on Earth and Heaven. And family don't end with blood.

Dean Winchester, a brave hunter, was trying to do what he spent his entire life doing: save his brother Sam while fighting evil. He punched a demon in the stomach while killing another one with his knife. Sam, behind him, was struggling hard to defend himself from the attacks; he was already severely injured, with a deep wound on his forehead, that made blood pour over his eyes, stitching his long hair on the face and compromising his view. Suddenly he felt the cold blade entering his stomach. He was hardly able to breathe, and heard Dean killing the demon who hit him shouting "Not my Sammy, you son of a bitch!" Dean.

After all that time, after everything they've been through, Dean was still calling him "my Sammy", as though not even a day had passed from the night of the fire, and they still were little Dean and his baby brother Sammy. From that moment on, Dean had never thought of anything but continue to keep his brother safe, at all costs. But now, could they really survive, one more time? There were no more demonic deals to make, no resurrections, no trickster tricks to play. It was a war of everyone against everyone. No mid-terms, just destruction, an apocalypse of souls.

The battle was almost over. Dean refused to give up, fought with all his remaining strength.

Sam was weak, but did not abandon his brother side either. It was not in the Winchester's nature. If they were gonna die on that battlefield, surely they were not going down easily and without fighting. They had silently decided to face the unknown together, like they always had, one last time.

Castiel reached them and quickly, with a light pressure of the fingers on their forehead, took them away from the battlefield.

Silence.

Dean and Sam were reversed on the ground, the angel gently touching their faces to wipe out the blood. Dean winched as he opened his eyes, holding on to life. "Hey Cas.." Cas stroked his cheek, his voice shaking. "I--I'm sorry Dean..." He touched his own face, something warm and salty was wetting his skin: tears. He could feel pain, not the physical one, but the wrecking emotion that humans feel, and makes them weak. Castiel had learned to feel, to recognize his emotions. And now he felt desperation mixed with something else, a warm and strong sensation: ...love.

Oh, how deeply had Dean's simple human soul changed him, from the moment he first touched him to raise him from perdition. And now the strength of that human body was vanishing.

"It's about time we get our ass out of this world for real, uh?" Sam's hand moved closer to Dean's and he whispered softly: "Jerk". Dean smiled widely and said back "Bitch". Then Sam's last smile faded out, Dean still staring at it, wanting his last glance of this world to be filled with Sammy's smiling image. He managed to place a hand on Sam's forehead, and whispered "'night, Sammy". He used to say so every evening before going to sleep as a child. It was back when Sam was still in the crib, their parents alive and all was well.

Then also Dean's hand fell limply on the ground, his life abandoning this world.

Castiel stood up silently, a last tear rolling down his vessel's cheek. A black feather fell in his hand, and he bent down to place it on Dean Winchester's still chest.

As he watched the two reapers approach, the blue eyed angel turned, and, followed by the falling black feathers of his wings, he headed back toward the battle.


	2. chapter 2

**_"Carry on my wayward son..."_**

The Impala was running on a quiet road surrounded by trees in a sunny morning. Dean Winchester was on the driver seat, his brother Sam next to him.

"Hey Sam? Did we buy pie?"

"Of course Dean, beers and pie." "Awesome."

 ** _"There'll be peace when you are done"_**

They were heading toward a neat neighborhood in Lawrence, Kansas. Outside one of several suburban homes, stood a large deciduous tree full of leaves. Birds chirped. Dean parked the

Impala on the driveway. They were home.

 ** _"Lay your weary head to rest"_**

Sam got off the car and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and went in. They were all there, smiling at him, welcoming him and Dean home. Mary and John, Bobby, Ellen and Jo, Kevin, Charlie, everyone.

Dean, outside the Impala, checked his pocket for the keys, and instead pulled out a shiny black feather. He ran a finger gently on it and placed it in the pocket of his plaid shirt, near to his heart. He glanced at the sky and followed his brother into the house.

 ** _"Don't you cry no more"_**

His smile widened, as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
